


SnK ~ Liberty [ERERI/RIREN] TOME 1

by SidneyPhoenix



Series: Liberty [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Apocalypse, Dark Comedy, Drama, Drama & Romance, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Love, M/M, Multi, Romance, Suspense, Utopia
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SidneyPhoenix/pseuds/SidneyPhoenix
Summary: An 2580...Suite à une guerre nucléaire dévastatrice, l'humanité est plongée dans l'apocalypse depuis 150 ans. Alors que certains humains tentent désespérément de survivre entre les ruines, la mort et la souffrance,  d'autres se sont regroupés à l'intérieur de murs gigantesques,  protégeant un pays gardé intact.Perdus et isolés, ce fragment d'humanité reprend tranquillement sa vie, confiné dans l'enceinte des murs. Ils sont contrôlés et aveuglés par une société manipulatrice qui se bat pour la survie du pays. Mais au dehors des frontières, c'est le chaos qui règne. Le reste des survivants se battent pour l'anarchie, et font tout pour abattre le gouvernement qui les empêche de vivre comme ils le souhaiteraient. Tous meurtries, fous et avide de vengeance, ils tuent, torturent et trompent les Hommes qui osent les repousser hors du pays. Seul le célèbre bataillon d'exploration est autorisé à franchir les murs, dans le but d'anéantir leurs ennemis.Le combat n'est pas encore terminé, et les civilisations n'arrêteront jamais de s'affronter. Seul un camp pourra survivre, et le jeune Eren Jaeger ne cessera jamais de défendre le sien, accompagné de ses fidèles acolytes, Armin, Mikasa, ou encore le mystérieux Levi...





	1. Chapitre 1 ~ Renouveau

C'était une de ces après-midi, une journée rafraichissante et plein de douceur. Du haut de ses 7 ans, Eren représentait l'innocence, et l'espoir du jeune âge. Il courait contre le vent, sur l'herbe verte et humide du parc. Derrière lui, sa pauvre mère, essoufflée, lui suppliait de ne pas salir ses vêtements. Mais rien ne pouvait ralentir le jeune garçon dans sa course. C'était un des seuls instants où Eren Jaeger se sentait libre, comme s'il s'envolait enfin pour s'échapper de la cage qui le retenait prisonnier. A cette époque, il ignorait tout du monde et des horreurs qui s'y produisait chaque jour. Il suffisait qu'il marche sous le soleil pour retrouver le sourire. Et c'était cette innocence qui lui permettait de vivre en paix. Seulement, il n'était pas assez comblé par la vie qu'on lui offrait. Le jeune Jaeger se doutait que les grands murs qui entourait la ville l'abritait d'un mystérieux danger. Il savait que par-delà cette muraille de pierre se trouvait un vaste monde qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Et plus il grandissait, plus il sentait cette envie irrépressible de découvrir l'extérieur. Il était persuadé d'en être capable, au fond de lui, il savait que c'était sa profonde destinée.

Mais il était loin de réaliser son rêve.

Eren avait parcouru le parc à toute vitesse, jusqu'à se trouver face à une impasse. Il était arrivé au bout. Sa mère criait son nom au loin, persuadé d'avoir une nouvelle fois perdu son fils.

C'était à ce moment précis qu'Eren tomba nez à nez sur son ami Armin, qui se faisait agresser par des collégiens, comme à son habitude. Sans perdre une seconde, Eren avait pris sa défense, prêt à se battre s'il le fallait. Armin profitait de cette occasion pour s'enfuir et laisser son ami aux mains des brutes qui l'avaient attaqué. Eren n'était pas effrayé, au contraire, une poussée d'adrénaline grandissait en lui, une excitation brutale qui le poussait à se jeter sur ses ennemis. Complètement seul face à ces brutes, Eren était le plus jeune d'entre eux. Il n'avait aucune chance de s'en sortir indemne. Mais aveuglé par sa rage et l'envie irrésistible de prouver ses capacités, il n'avait pas compris que le combat était déjà perdu. Il fut mis à terre en quelques secondes et les trois autres collégiens s'acharnèrent sur lui. Eren n'eut pas le temps de se défendre qui fut assommés de coups de pieds. On lui lançait des cailloux, des bouts de bois, tandis qu'il se débattait dans le vide. Ils n'avaient aucune pitié contre lui tous ricanaient en cœur. En voyant le sourire malsain de ses agresseurs, Eren avait ouvert les yeux. Il n'était pas aussi fort qu'il le prétendait, au contraire, il n'était encore qu'un enfant sans défense. Tout ce qu'il était capable de faire c'était rester allongé sur la terre, à recevoir des coups et à cracher du sang. Voilà ce que les autres faisaient de leurs forces. Ils l'utilisaient pour écraser les plus faibles.

Et ils aimaient cela.

Abattu par les coups et étouffé par son sang, Eren avait supplié ses adversaires d'arrêter, mais ces derniers savouraient trop leurs plaisirs malsains. Il était encerclé, pris au piège. Alors qu'il avait commencé à pleurer et à hurler le nom de sa mère, quelqu'un s'était approché du groupe. Aussi stupide et insensé que cela pouvait paraitre, Eren avait été obligé de subir tout cela. Juste pour être sauvé. Par lui. L'élément perturbateur de sa vie. Celui qui avait tout déclenché.  
Un jeune homme aux cheveux de jais, qui portait l'emblème du bataillon d'exploration ; les ailes de la liberté. Un soldat des forces militaires.  
Un héros pour le jeune Jaeger.

Le jeune homme n'était pas grand, mais sa carrure imposait le respect. Il avait des yeux en amandes, d'un bleu métallique, dotés d'un regard perçant. Eren se souviendrait toujours de la manière dont il avait repoussé les quatre enfants, tout comme il se souviendrait toujours du moment où ce même garçon s'était baissé pour l'aider à se relever. Délicatement, l'inconnu avait passé un mouchoir en tissu sur le petit visage d'Eren, afin de nettoyer les pleurs et le sang qui avait recouvert sa peau. Ils étaient restés silencieux, Eren se contentait simplement d'admiré son sauveur, intimidé. Il l'impressionnait énormément, au fond de lui le plus jeune souhaitait pouvoir lui ressembler. Son ainé lui avait pris la main pour le ramener auprès de sa mère, folle d'inquiétude. Cette belle femme s'était jetée dans les bras de son fils elle ne cessait de répéter à quel point elle s'était faite du souci pour lui, tout en lui laissant de multiples baiser sur son visage. Son attention s'était ensuite portée vers le jeune homme qui se tenait près d'Eren. Elle l'avait remercié plusieurs fois, les larmes aux yeux, mais il gardait une expression neutre, d'un sérieux imperturbable. Avant de se dire adieu, il offrit son mouchoir à Eren. Le petit regarda attentivement le tissu, taché de sang et de larmes. Les deux ailes que portait son ainé y étaient cousues, de manière à lui rappeler où sa place demeurait vraiment. Eren avait levé la tête vers son sauveur pour lui offrir son plus grand sourire. Leurs chemins s'étaient séparés ici, et le jeune Jaeger avait rejoint sa maison, les yeux rivés sur le petit mouchoir qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main. Avant de quitter définitivement son nouvel ami, il avait lancé un dernier coup d'oeil dans sa direction. Pendant quelques secondes, il lui sembla que son regard sombre s'était enfin éclairci.

Il jurerait l'avoir vu sourire.

***

10 ans plus tard

« Eren... réveilles toi.. »

Il ne voulait pas ouvrir les yeux. Pas maintenant. Eren aimait s'abandonner dans ses mémoires, pour retracer tout les évènements importants de sa vie. Tous les événements qu'ils l'ont mené ici. Ses souvenirs étaient son paradis, son seul moyen de faire disparaitre ses doutes et ses angoisses. En se plongeant dans son passé, il réussissait à retrouver sa détermination, et il lui était facile de pouvoir sourire de nouveau. Son sourire était sa carapace, son masque. Il se cachait derrière sa joie et sa vivacité pour faire croire aux autres qu'il était fort et ambitieux. Mais en réalité, Eren était rongé par le désespoir. Personne ne s'en doutait, mais dès qu'il était seul, le jeune Jaeger en profitait pour pleurer toute les larmes de son corps. Ses pleurs incessants ne s'étaient pas arrêter depuis la mort de sa mère. Elle lui manquait terriblement, plus qu'il ne le laissait paraitre. La seule raison pour laquelle il vivait était l'espoir d'un jour la venger. Ça, et sa sœur, Mikasa.

N'avez-vous jamais eu l'impression d'être enfermé, prisonnier dans une horrible routine dont vous ne pouviez pas vous séparez ? D'être retenu en arrière, alors que votre place demeure autre part, par-delà les barreaux que la société impose ? C'est ce qu'il ressentait hier et aujourd'hui.

Depuis son jeune âge, Eren rêvait d'intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. Pourtant, ce n'était pas une idée populaire chez les habitants de Shiganshina. En effet, peu de personnes souhaitaient franchir les grands murs qui protégeaient la ville. A quoi bon quitter son foyer pour explorer des terres inconnus, alors qu'ont pouvaient tout simplement trouver des photos sur internet ? Mais parcourir de ses propres jambes le monde extérieur, c'était différent, plus réel que de regarder une image affichée sur un vulgaire écran ! Malheureusement pour lui, personne ne partageait cet avis. Cela n'affectait pas pour autant sa détermination. Cependant, à l'époque où il n'était encore qu'un enfant, Eren ignorait les raisons qui le gardait dans l'enceinte des murs. Il ignorait qu'une guerre avait fait rage il y a des années de cela, provoquant la destruction d'une grande partie de l'humanité. Il ignorait que des personnes continuaient à se battre au dehors des murs, risquant d'anéantir le gouvernement qui empêchait l'anarchie de s'instaurer. Quand le jeune garçon prit conscience de ce qui l'attendait au-delà des murs, son envie d'intégrer les bataillons d'explorations disparu peu à peu. Mais elle se réanima quelques années plus tard, quand il avait 12 ans. Des gens venu de l'extérieur réussirent à pénétrer dans l'enceinte des murs, espérant ramener le chaos, détruisant tout sur leur passage. Même si leur plan échoua, ils eurent le temps de tuer la mère d'Eren, et de ravager sa ville natale.

Sous ses yeux.

Le brun ne s'était jamais remis de ce traumatisme. Depuis il avait fait le serment d'intégrer les forces militaires, et de tuer les monstres qui s'en était pris à sa famille. Jusqu'au dernier. Et peu importe s'il devait en mourir.

C'était sa destinée.

Eren profita de ces dernières minutes de repos, avant de revenir à la réalité. Il était allongé sur l'herbe fraîche de son jardin, les yeux rivés vers le ciel. Comme à son habitude, il était gris et terne. On racontait que depuis la grande guerre, la surface de la terre ne s'était jamais débarrassée des nuages qui la recouvraient. Peu de gens avait vu le ciel bleu et lumineux comme il l'était autre fois. Mais certaines rumeurs disaient qu'au-delà des murs, si on gravissait le plus haut sommet d'une montagne, on serait capable de voir le soleil dans toute sa splendeur. C'était une des principales raisons qui avait poussé Eren à vouloir rentrer dans les bataillons d'explorations.

Le jeune homme releva la tête en soupirant de fatigue. Un visage familier se tenait près de lui. Eren lui offrit un léger sourire.

« Mikasa ? Quelle heure il est ? »

« Ne t'en fais pas, je t'ai réveillé à temps. »

D'aussi loin qu'Eren se souvenait, Mikasa avait toujours été très protectrice. Bien qu'il soit plus âgé, elle l'avait toujours considéré comme un petit frère qu'elle devait protéger plus que tout au monde. Eren avait beau s'en plaindre, elle comptait énormément pour lui. C'était la seule famille qui lui restait. Il ne partageait pas le même sang, car Mikasa était sa sœur adoptive, mais ils étaient liés l'un à l'autre. Eren savait qu'il pourrait toujours compter sur elle, mais parfois, il souhaiterait simplement se débrouiller seul, et aller de l'avant sans lui demander de l'aide.

« C'est le grand jour » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais... »

Eren passa une main dans sa poche pour en tirer un bout de tissu. C'était un petit mouchoir blanc, usagé par le temps et les larmes. On lui avait offert il y a des années, et le jeune homme avait cru bon de le garder. Il représentait une forme d'espoir et de courage. Ce simple morceau de tissu lui rappelait le jour où il avait été sauvé par ce garçon aux yeux d'acier, vêtu de l'uniforme des bataillons d'explorations. L'idée de porter un jour les ailes de la liberté avait motivé le jeune Jaeger toute sa vie. Mais maintenant que le début de sa formation approchait, Eren doutait de ses performances. Bien sûr, il ne le disait à personne, pas même Mikasa ou Armin. Plus le temps s'écoulait, plus il regrettait sa décision, se demandait sans cesse ce que sa mère penserait de lui si elle le voyait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait toujours fait pour elle, mais il savait que ce n'était pas la vie qu'elle aurait voulu pour lui. Une vie assoiffée de vengeance, de violence et de souffrance.

Mais il était trop tard.

Aujourd'hui, Eren allait quitter son foyer d'accueil pour déménager à Sina, la capitale du pays. C'était une ville très moderne et populaire, remplit de hauts grattes-ciels époustouflants, et d'une population toujours très animée. C'était un endroit de rêve pour tous les jeunes étudiants en quête de renouveau. La seule raison pour laquelle Eren se rendait là-bas était son école qui allait lui fournir la formation qu'il attendait depuis de nombreuses années. Il allait maintenant vivre dans un petit appartement, accompagné de Mikasa, et de son meilleur ami Armin. Les trois amis comptaient réussir leurs examens, et rentrer dans les forces militaires. Car en plus de recevoir un entrainement athlétique régulier, le programme du Jaeger sera aussi chargé d'autres manières plus basiques, comme les mathématiques ou le français. Des matières qu'Eren jugeait ennuyantes et complètement inutiles.

Il regarda sa sœur, le regard vide. Sa vie ordinaire était sur le point de disparaitre à tout jamais, contenir la pointe d'inquiétude qui le rongeait intérieurement était de plus en plus difficile.

« Ça ne va pas Eren ? lui demanda Mikasa, les yeux rivés sur son frère. J'attendais un peu plus d'excitation de ta part »

« Je suis pressé ! C'est juste que..., il marqua une pause, soucieux. J'ai attendu ce moment toute ma vie, et maintenant que j'y suis, je commence à douter de mon choix... »

Eren décida de se confier, sachant pertinemment que Mikasa n'allait pas le juger. Au contraire, elle lui prit doucement les mains et lui offrit un beau sourire.

« Je te comprends Eren. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer dans les forces militaires, tu peux aussi choisir de passer une année scolaire normale. Ce sera tout aussi bien ! »

Mikasa n'avait jamais réellement approuvé la future formation de son frère. Elle s'était juré de toujours le protéger, et le voir s'engager dans un avenir suicidaire la préoccupait énormément. Pour le surveiller de plus près, elle avait donc choisi de le suivre sur cette voie, en espérant un jour le dissuader de jouer le héro militaire. Quoi qu'il advienne, elle restera toujours à ses côtés, peu importante la situation ou le danger qui pourrait les entourer, jamais elle n'oserait abandonner son frère. Car il était son pilier, sa force, celui sur lequel sa vie reposait.

« Non Mikasa ! répondit Eren en haussant le ton de sa voix. Je me suis fait une promesse, rappelle-toi... Et je ne peux pas reculer, pas maintenant, alors que je suis si près du but. Je surmonterai mes doutes comme j'ai surmonté les précédents. Même si je ne peux pas arrêter de penser à maman... je dois accepter d'aller à l'encontre de ce qu'elle aurait voulu pour moi... »

Il termina sa phrase tristement tout en baissant la tête, les yeux fermés. Mikasa renforça l'emprise qu'elle avait sur ses mains.

« Non c'est vrai... Mais elle aurait aimé que tu sois heureux, que tu poursuives tes rêves. C'est ce que je désire aussi. Et comme je te l'ai dit, si tu le souhaite vraiment, je t'accompagnerai dans le bataillon d'exploration. Je serai avec toi, tout le long de cette épreuve. »

« Mikasa... tu n'es pas obligé.... » Continua Eren, anxieux à l'idée de voir sa sœur sacrifier sa vie pour la sienne.

Il gardait le crâne baissé, les yeux rivé sur la terre, honteux de se montrer si faible devant sa sœur. Mais la jeune femme lui releva doucement la tête pour ancrer ses yeux métalliques dans les siens.

« Si Eren, je le suis. »

***

Eren jeta un dernier regard à sa chambre, qu'il s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement, le cœur lourd. Évidemment il pourrait revenir pendant les vacances si l'envie lui venait, mais le jeune homme doutait sérieusement qu'il voudrait un jour revenir vivre ici. Toutes ces couleurs vives, ces affiches de films et de jeux vidéo, ses bandes dessinés, ce n'était plus lui. Plus rien ne lui correspondait. Sauf l'énorme poster du caporal-chef Levi affiché près de son bureau, mais il s'était refusé d'emmener un tel trésor à Sina, par peur de l'abimer.

Il dévala l'escalier, bagages en main, pour rejoindre sa sœur dans la cuisine. Une bonne odeur de pancakes envahissait la pièce.

Depuis le décès de leur mère et le départ de leur père qui les avaient lâchement abandonnés, Eren et Mikasa vivaient dans un foyer très accueillant, au milieu de la campagne. Hannes, un soldat des forces militaires, était devenu leur nouveau tuteur. Il les avait sauvés après l'attaque de Shiganshina, avant de les accueillir au sein de sa famille, auprès de sa femme et de son enfant. Hannes passait plus de temps à jouer aux cartes dans les bars, plutôt que d'améliorer ses compétences de soldat, ce qui lui rapportait beaucoup de rapproche de la part d'Eren. Le jeune brun trouvait son comportement inadmissible et irresponsable.

Cependant, Hannes c'était largement racheté en intégrant le jeune Jaeger dans le lycée de Sina. En effet, les résultats d'Eren étaient trop justes pour rentrer dans une école aussi prestigieuse, contrairement à Mikasa. Alors, Hannes avait pris l'initiative de toucher deux mots au directeur Erwin Smith, pour le convaincre d'accepter le Jaeger, en insistant bien sur le fait qu'il était très motivé à travailler. C'était donc avec une joie intense qu'Eren avait reçu un avis favorable à sa demande d'inscription. Mikasa, quant à elle, avait été une des premières à être accepté. Et bien qu'il soit tout de même attristé de voir les deux gamins partir loin de lui, Hannes était fier d'eux.

Eren avouait s'être énormément attaché à cette famille qui avait pris soin de l'élever tendrement, lui et sa sœur. Leurs tuteurs s'étaient occupés des enfants comme de vrais parents l'auraient fait. Même si Eren avait passé de très bon moment avec eux, ils ne pourraient jamais remplacer ceux vécu avec sa mère. Ils avaient apporté beaucoup de lumière et de joie à son esprit, mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait réussi à combler le vide que son cœur abritait. Quoi qu'il en soit, Eren et Mikasa leur seront toujours reconnaissant de les avoir aidés à surmonter la période la plus sombre de leur existence.

Eren s'assura de profiter pleinement des dernières minutes passé avec ses parents adoptifs, tout en savourant ses pancakes. Une fois son délicieux déjeuner terminé, il serra longuement la mère de la famille dans ses bras, afin de lui donner le plus bel au revoir possible. Après de longues minutes d'embrassade et de mots doux, Eren et Mikasa quittèrent la maison d'un pas triste. Les deux adolescents grimpèrent dans la vieille voiture qui leur servait de transport, et Hannes les conduisit chez leur ami Armin. Ce dernier les attendait impatiemment devant la porte de sa maison, équipé d'imposants bagages. En voyant la voiture s'approcher, le jeune blond s'empressa de rejoindre ses amis à l'intérieur.  
« Mikasa ! Eren ! Je suis tellement pressé ! » hurla Armin, un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
Le blond avait été accepté haut la main à l'école de Sina. Ses résultats sportifs avait beau être faible, ses notes dans les autres matières étaient incroyablement hautes. Armin était très intelligent et cultivé, passionné par la lecture et le monde extérieur. Depuis son jeune âge , le jeune Arlet s'amusait à pirater des données secrètes sur l'univers extérieur. Il découvrait des paysages, des récits dont personnes n'avait connaissance et il partageait ensuite ses informations avec Eren, lui donnant l'envie de découvrir toutes les choses que la société lui cachait .  
Armin avait toujours été quelqu'un de très optimiste et enthousiaste, sans parler de sa bonté hors du commun.  
Malheureusement, après la chute de Shiganshina , il perdu son grand-père, sa seule famille restante. Dévasté, il se renferma sur lui même et devint plus pessimiste qu'autrefois. Ne trouvant aucun autre projet pour son avenir, il décida lui aussi d'intégrer les forces militaires, pour rester proche de ses amis.  
Armin discuta longuement avec Mikasa, tant dit qu'Hannes continuait à rouler vers la gare. Les deux camarades respirait la joie de vivre. Eren ne prenait pas part à leurs bavardages, perdu dans ses pensées. Il était captivé par le paysage campagnard qui défilait sur ses côtés, disparaissant peu à peu .  
Une nouvelle vie s'ouvrait à lui, et il ne devait plus regarder en arrière.  
Il allait avancer vers ses rêves, son avenir.  
C'était son renouveau, en tout cas celui qu'il s'était promis d'avoir.


	2. Chapitre 2 ~ Sina

Après une longue heure de route, les trois amis arrivèrent à la vieille gare du village, tous impatients de se rendre à Sina. Hannes se gara d'une manière très maladroite pressé par le retard qu'ils avaient prit. Il sorti rapidement de son vieux tacot afin accompagner les adolescents jusqu'à leur train.

« Faites attention les gamins et n'oubliez pas de m'appeler dès que vous êtes arrivés compris ? »

« C'est compris ! » jura Eren en souriant.

Il donna une dernière accolade à son tuteur, suivi de Mikasa, avant de le regarder partir vers son véhicule usagé. Les amis montèrent dans leur wagon en courant, apeurés de louper le départ. Le train ne donnait pas fière allure, il était rouillé et délabré par le temps. Heureusement, l'intérieur était nettement plus propre et accueillant. Ils s'installèrent confortablement sur une banquette, tous impatients de découvrir la grande ville. Armin prépara quelques livres pour se divertir durant le trajet, tant dis que Mikasa préférait écouter de la musique, la tête posée sur l'épaule d'Eren. Ce dernier griffonnait doucement sur son calepin dessin, inspiré par l'effervescence qui l'envahissait. Plus le train avançait, plus son enthousiasme grandissait. Il se rapprochait peu à peu de son rêve, il y était presque. Difficile d'y croire, pensait-il, c'était bien trop beau pour être vrai. Mais pourtant ça l'était. Il allait rentrer dans l'école de Sina, avec ses meilleurs amis ! Ses malheurs finiraient par disparaitre avec le temps, il le savait. A présent il ne doutait plus.

Il continua à dessiner pendant une vingtaine de minutes, en s'acharnant sur le papier. Le dessin était une de ses passions préférées, il lui permettait de s'évader quelques instants, et d'oublier le reste du monde. Très tôt depuis son jeune âge, Eren avait pris l'habitude de griffonner pour se détendre, se débarrassant ainsi de ces crises incontrôlables. La colère, l'excitation ou l'angoisse, tout finissait sur le papier. Une fois terminé, le dessin représentait son sentiment, et le résultat était toujours magnifique. Le brun avait un réel don pour l'art. Mais aujourd'hui, Eren sentait que c'était différent. Ces coups de crayons ne réussiraient pas à le calmer. Le train était tellement lent, et la route interminable....

« On arrive quand ? » demanda Eren, ravagé par l'ennui.

« Dans 3 heures Eren. Ça ne fait que 20 minutes que le train à démarrer, calme toi ! » lui répondit Armin, accablé par son comportement enfantin.

« Mais je ne peux pas ! Je m'ennuie trop ! »

Armin leva les yeux au ciel avant de se replonger dans sa lecture passionnante. Eren croisa ses bras en faisant la moue. Plus personne ne lui prêta attention pendant ce qui lui sembla être de très longues minutes. Agacé par le comportement isolant de ses amis, il continua à brailler de plus belle :

« J'ai faim ! On devrait manger ! »

« Il n'est qu'onze heures ! protesta Mikasa, qui avait relevé la tête vers son frère, fatiguée de l'entendre se plaindre.

« S'il te plait... » insista le brun en la suppliant du regard.

Ce regard, Mikasa le connaissait bien. C'était les fameux yeux de chaton d'Eren, autrement dit, son arme fatale. Personne ne pouvait lui résister. Pas même le plus grand cœur de pierre. La jeune femme soupira, avant de céder devant le minois de son frère. Elle sortit le déjeuner qu'elle avait soigneusement conservé dans son sac et le déposa devant lui. Ce dernier se lécha doucement les lèvres en sentant la délicieuse odeur de nourriture lui monter aux narines.

« SUSHI ! » hurla soudainement une voix féminine, alors qu'Eren s'apprêtait à déballer son repas.

Il quitta son plat des yeux dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, pour tomber nez à nez sur une jeune femme brune qui s'avançait à toute vitesse vers eux.

« J'ai bien senti ! Ce sont des sushis ! » s'écria l'inconnue.

Ses grands yeux noisette brillaient d'admiration, le regard rivé sur les sushis qu'Eren tenait fermement dans les mains.

« Je peux vous en prendre un ? S'il vous plait ! » suppliait-elle, un sourire gourmand scotché aux lèvres.

Voyant que personne ne daignait lui répondre, la jeune femme s'agenouilla devant les trois amis, les yeux larmoyants. Eren trouva son comportement assez excessif pour de simple sushis, mais il lui tendit tout de même une petite part par pitié. La brune ne perdit pas une seconde et se jeta sur la nourriture, pour s'empresser de la déguster.

« MERCI » !

« De rien.. »

Mikasa et Armin restèrent silencieux, gênés par cette situation improbable, tout en dévisageant l'inconnue qui s'était assise près d'eux. Eren se grattait la nuque, mal à l'aise. Un autre jeune homme se dirigea vers le groupe, lui aussi embarrassé. Il rejoignit la brunette qui s'était installé sur la banquette d'à côt.

« Excusez la, commença le nouvel inconnu, elle n'a pas mangé ce matin et la priver de nourriture la rend complètement folle. Enfin, plus que d'habitude. »

« Oh, ce n'est rien ! » rigola Armin en offrant un de ses sandwichs à la brune.

Eren fixait le nouveau venu, de haut en bas. Le garçon était très petit, il n'avait pas un très grand gabarit et ses cheveux était complètement rasé. Ses yeux marron affichaient un air profondément ennuyé, à l'inverse de son amie qui semblait très énergétique. Elle portait des vêtements campagnards, ce qui poussa Eren à conclure qu'elle venait de la même région que lui, perdu dans les champs. L'autre garçon arborait un style plus détendu et moderne.

La brune finit par rompre le silence qui s'était instauré, en demandant gaiement :

« Vous vous rendez à Sina ? »

« Oui, acquiesça Armin en lui souriant. Nous comptons intégrer notre nouvelle école là-bas ! »

« L'école d'Erwin Smith ? »

« C'est ça ! » confirma le blond.

« Nous aussi ! déclara la jeune femme en bondissant sur place. Et nous comptons même rejoindre les forces militaires ! »ajouta-t-elle fièrement.

« Sérieusement ?! » laissa échapper Eren, n'y croyant pas une seconde. Les deux camarades n'avaient pas le profil ou le physique approprié pour être soldat. Il écarquilla les yeux, surpris, avant de reprendre :

« C'est pareil de notre côté ! C'est la raison de notre inscription dans cette école. On dit que les meilleures formations se font là-bas. »

« C'est formidable ! Quelle coïncidence ! T'entends ça ? » la brune donna un coup de coude à son ami qui s'était totalement désintéressé de la conversation.

« C'est vrai que c'est un sacré hasard ! » rajouta Armin, amusé par la situation, au contraire de Mikasa qui arborait un air totalement las.

« Je m'appelle Sasha, et lui c'est Conny. » expliqua la prénommée Sasha.

« Moi c'est Armin, et voici Eren et Mikasa » présenta le blond en désignant ses amis un à un.

Heureux de s'être fait des camarades de route, Armin et Eren discutèrent avec leurs nouveaux amis tout le long du trajet. Ils parlèrent majoritairement de leur future formation, mais également de leurs anciennes vies, celles qui devaient laisser derrière eux. Eren appréciait beaucoup Conny et Sasha, bien qu'ils soient un peu particuliers, surtout la brune qui avait dévoré tout son déjeuner en un rien de temps.

« Vous vous rendez compte de la chance qu'on a ? On va partager la même école que le bataillon d'exploration ! s'enthousiasma Sasha. LE BATAILLON D'EXPLORATION ! Les fameux soldats qui traversent les murs pour découvrir le monde extérieur ! »

« On croirait entendre Eren.. » murmura Armin.

« Quand je pense que l'école est dirigée par Erwin Smith en personne ! « continua Conny, le regard remplit d'admiration.

« Je ne peux pas te contredire, c'est cool, mais Erwin est un connard froid et insensible. » affirma Sasha en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Il est génial ! » insista Conny, en désaccord.

« Pff n'importe quoi ! Tu veux savoir qui mériterait de diriger cette école ? Le caporal-chef Levi ! »

Le cœur d'Eren rata un battement en entendant le nom de son idole préféré. Le jeune Jaeger était probablement le plus grand fan du caporal. Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais rencontré, il l'admirait plus que personne. Peu d'informations sur Levi Ackerman circulaient sur internet, le jeune caporal étant réservé et discret, mais Eren savait que c'était un homme brave, loyal et audacieux. Son côté mystérieux et intouchable l'attirait encore plus... Il aimait l'imaginer modeste, aimable et généreux, prêt à se sacrifier pour la survie de l'humanité, coûte que coûte. Mais Eren aimerait découvrir sa véritable personnalité, il aimerait le regarder droit dans les yeux et lui serrer la main pour le remercier de lui avoir donné autant d'inspiration à travers ces exploits. Une fois rentrée dans la prestigieuse école de Sina, le Jaeger savait qu'il avait de grandes chances de rencontrer le caporal. Et s'il réussissait sa formation, s'il rentrait dans les bataillons d'explorations, Levi deviendrait son chef. Le jeune brun en serait à jamais comblé. Le simple fait d'apercevoir Levi de ses propres yeux le rendrait heureux ; après tout, le caporal état le soldat le plus populaire de la milice. Il avait même été reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité, il y a quelques années. Sans parler de son charme incontournable. En plus d'être doté d'un charisme exceptionnel, le caporal était tout bonnement magnifique. Eren en bavait presque...

L'Ackerman avait tout pour plaire, c'était le héros parfait, se répétait sans cesse Eren. Levi devait surement faire partie des gens à qui la vie souriait, et qui avait la chance de son côté, quoi qu'il fasse.

Un jour, je deviendrais comme lui ! rêvait le jeune home.

Les gens pouvaient le trouver ridicule, mais Eren ne cesserait jamais d'adorer son idole. JAMAIS.

« Les exploits de Levi hors des murs sont ahurissants ! reprit Sasha. Tout le monde le sait... Et puis... il est trop sexy ! »

Sasha brandit son téléphone et le pointa sous le nez de ses amis. L'écran affichait une photo du caporal, prise par un paparazzi. On le voyait, torse nu sur une plage, une glace à la main. Bonjour l'intimité... pensait Eren, bien qu'il s'avoua apprécier la vue que le téléphone lui offrait.

« Regardez-moi ce corps de dieu ! » enchaina la brune, qui partageait les pensées d'Eren.

« C'est ridicule ! » souffla Mikasa, qui daignait enfin prendre part à la discussion.

Eren n'avait pas encore avoué à sa sœur qu'il avait lui aussi toute une panoplie d'image du caporal. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un idiot...

Alors que Sasha et Conny débattait sur les meilleurs soldats du bataillon d'exploration, Armin s'écria subitement :

« Regardez ! »

Le blond pointa la fenêtre du wagon, et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Le train venait tout juste de quitter le tunnel dans lequel il voyageait depuis plusieurs heures, pour laisser place à une vue époustouflante. Autour d'eux, des grattes ciels s'étendaient à pertes de vues, des bâtiments en verre tous plus beau les uns que les autres. C'était Sina. Ils étaient arrivés. Eren n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Sa liberté l'avait enfin trouvé.

Et il était prêt à en profiter pleinement.

-


	3. Chapitre 3 ~ Parfait

Mikasa n'avait jamais été autant fatiguée. Depuis leur arrivée à Sina, Armin et Eren ne s'était pas arrêtée une seule seconde. La ville les passionnait au plus haut point, si bien qu'ils voulaient déjà en connaitre les moindres secrets. Cette perspective avait beau ennuyé Mikasa, voir son frère joyeux l'avait profondément comblé. Les yeux d'Eren s'étaient remplient d'admiration dès que son regard avait croisé les grattes ciels et les grand monuments qui dominait la ville. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Mikasa ne l'avait pas vu si épanoui. Il semblait avoir enfin trouvé son bonheur. Son sourire ne paraissait plus faux. Et cela ravissait sa sœur.

Accoudée au balcon de leur nouvel appartement, la jeune asiatique laissait ses yeux se perdre dans la vue éblouissante que l'horizon lui offrait. Sina était une ville merveilleuse, mais Mikasa ne trouvait pas sa place dans cet élément. Où étaient les arbres et les champs, les animaux sauvages et les forêts, où était la douce brise du vent qui avait pour habitude de lui caresser le visage ? II n'y avait plus que des créations humaines, des bâtiments en bêtons, sans vie, tous éclairées par une lumière fausse et aveuglante... Cette lumière avait pour seul but d'éblouir les passants, afin de leur faire oublier le monde extérieur. Celui qui se trouvait au dehors, caché par les énormes murs qui encerclait la société. Mikasa souhaitait tout autant que son frère partir loin de cette population manipulée et asservie à un gouvernement impitoyable. Seulement, elle se montrait plus discrète et réservée, elle ne criait pas son envie sur tous les toits comme Eren aimait le faire...

Mikasa alluma sa deuxième cigarette de la soirée, le regard toujours perdu dans le paysage moderne de Sina. Elle ne détestait pas cet endroit, mais elle aurait préféré vivre à la campagne, dans le calme et la pureté. Peu importe son avis, elle était obligée de rester ici. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Eren derrière, car il était le seul qui la fasse se sentir chez elle. Il était son foyer. Et elle le suivrait n'importe où, jusqu'à la mort s'il le faut.

Portant une énième fois la cigarette à ses lèvres, elle en souffla une fumée grise et terne qui se dissipa dans l'air. Son regard dévia vers le salon, ou Armin et Eren s'étaient tranquillement assoupis, allongés sur le canapé. La télé était encore allumée, diffusant une annonce militaire, dans le but de rassurer les spectateurs.

Vous êtes en sécurité, promettait le slogan, tout en affichant une photo du célèbre caporal-chef Levi.

Ce n'était que des mensonges, créés pour aveuglés la population une nouvelle fois. Personne n'était protégé. Personne. Mikasa le savait mieux que quiconque. Même à l'intérieur de ces stupides murs, personne n'était à l'abri des horreurs que le monde offrait. Car ce monde était cruel.

***

« Mikasa ! Mikasa ! Réveille-toi ! »

La brune, qui avait fini par s'endormir sur la terrasse, émergea doucement de son sommeil. Elle fut accueillie par son frère qui lui jeta un coussin sur la figure, dans l'espoir de la réveiller. Elle grogna de mécontentement en se frottant les yeux.

« Eren... pourquoi tu me réveilles aussi tôt ? » se plaignit-elle en fixant l'horloge.

Il n'était que cinq heure. Elle se releva pour faire face à son frère, qui arborait une mine vexée.

« Tu te moques de moi ? Tu sais quel heure il est ? » demanda Eren, les bras croisés.

« Bien sûr que je me souviens, c'est la rentrée dans notre nouvelle école. Mais les portes n'ouvrent qu'à neuf heures ! »

« Le bataillon d'exploration est censé défiler à sept heures précises devant le lycée ! Je ne compte pas louper ça ! Et toi non plus ! »

Il tira violement le bras de sa sœur pour la conduire dans le salon, un immense sourire scotché aux lèvres. Personne ne pouvait imaginer à quel point il était excité à l'idée de voir ses idoles préférés défiler. Eren présenta à sa sœur de multiples tenues différentes qu'il avait spécialement préparé pour elle.

Tout devait être parfait, il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Cette fois ci, tout se passerait bien, et il serait assez fort pour réaliser son rêve. Mikasa, bouche bée, regarda avec dégouts les dizaines de robes que son frère lui proposait. Aucune ne lui plaisait, les vêtements féminins n'étaient pas à son goût. Mais devant la mine adorale d'Eren, elle ne pouvait pas dire non. Elle choisit une petite robe blanche, ravissante et très coquette, avant de partir dans sa chambre pour se changer. En pleine effervescence, Eren sautillait sur place. Il n'était absolument pas fatigué par la nuit blanche qu'il avait passé. Naturellement, il n'avait pas pu dormir, trop de questions tourbillonnaient dans sa tête, à la fois rongé par l'angoisse et l'exaltation.

Le jeune homme s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour se préparer à son tour. Quelle mauvaise surprise quand il découvrit ses énormes cernes, dans le reflet du miroir ! Discrètement, il piqua certaines crèmes à Mikasa qu'il s'efforça d'appliquer sur sa peau. Mais ses doigts tremblaient impatiemment, comme le reste de son corps. Tentant d'oublier ses frissons incontrôlables, il continua à appliquer l'anti cerne sur le reste de son visage. Une fois cette tâche laborieuse effectuée, il posa une main hésitante sur le miroir. Etait-ce réel ? Tout cela ne pouvait être qu'une simple illusion... D'une minute à l'autre, il pouvait se réveiller, et retrouver cette vie banale dans laquelle il s'était enfermé.

Non, Eren refusait de s'imaginer le pire, au contraire, il devait s'efforcer de sourire. Sinon, Il craignait la crise d'angoisse. Une fois qu'il s'engouffrait dans une voie aussi sombre, il lui était impossible d'en sortir. Il n'oserait pas demander l'aide de Mikasa ou d'Armin, alors il resterait enfermé ici, à suffoquer et à pleurer indéfiniment. Il connaissait bien cette perspective, l'ayant vécu de nombreuses fois. Cette simple vision de lui-même, avachi par terre, les yeux larmoyants et le visage déformé par la peur, suffisait à lui déchirer le cœur. Il s'était promis de ne plus jamais revivre ça. De ne plus jamais ressentir un sentiment aussi douloureux.

Il inspira et expira plusieurs fois, la respiration saccadée. Ses mains s'accrochèrent éperdument au lavabo, et toute son attention était désormais focaliser sur son souffle irrégulier. Dès qu'il put retrouver un peu de calme, il se jeta sur une boite remplit de médicament. Rapidement, il avala ses pilules avec une grimace de dégout. C'était toujours aussi infect. Mais il en avait besoin, à contre cœur, ces anxiolitiques l'aidaient à stabiliser sa sérénité.

A présent totalement apaisé, il admira son reflet une dernière fois. Le jeune Jaeger avait de quoi se vanter. Il ne ressemblait plus à ce gamin pleurnicheur et fragile, recouvert de boutons et d'imperfections. Maintenant son corps rassemblait force et beauté, sa peau halée était lisse et douce, ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés lui donnait un air sauvage, indomptable, et ses yeux, la touche ultime, brillaient de mille feu. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Eren aimait ce qu'il voyait.

Il enfila ses plus beaux vêtements, soigneusement préparés et assemblés. II avait choisi les couleurs qui le mettaient le plus en valeur, lui et sa nouvelle carrure. Eren avait passé ses vacances à s'entrainer physiquement et mentalement pour sa formation militaire. Il avait acquis des muscles et de magnifiques abdos qui ne demandaient qu'à se renforcer. Bientôt, il allait surpasser Mikasa. Il n'aurait plus besoin de son aide.

Fin prêt, il se dirigea dans la cuisine pour rejoindre sa sœur et Armin. Après s'être empressé de déjeuner, ils partirent en direction de leur nouvelle école.

***

Une catastrophe. Tout simplement. C'était ce jour précis que les trains avaient décidés d'être en retard. Et c'était cette matinée précise qu'Armin avait choisi pour se tromper de direction. En un rien de temps, les trois amis s'étaient retrouvés perdu à l'autre bout de la ville. Il pouvait risquer à tout moment de rater le défilé.

Finalement, Armin réussit à trouver le bon chemin, et le petit groupe arriva de justesse devant leur nouvelle école. Un amas d'élèves et de passants étaient déjà rassemblés devant le bâtiment imposant. Eren s'extasiait devant son nouvel établissement, en poussant de cris d'admiration.

Les jeunes camarades essayèrent de se faufiler à travers la masse, mais ils étaient dans l'incapacité d'avancer parmi la foule. La multitude d'élèves était impatiente de voir la parade du bataillon.

« Eren ! Mikasa ! Armin ! » appela une voix familière.

Eren reconnu vite ses nouveaux amis, Sasha et Conny, qui leurs faisaient de grands signes ridicules. Il s'empressa de les rejoindre, suivi de ses compagnons. Avec un effort surhumain, ils réussirent à se frayer un passage parmi la masse d'élève.

« Sasha, Conny ! Comment vous allez ? » demanda Armin ?

« On meurt d'excitation ! » répondit la brune, la bouche pleine de chips.

Eren tenta d'apercevoir un signe du bataillon, mais la route était déserte. Soudain, des voix captivèrent l'attention du jeune homme.

« Comment ces gamins peuvent-ils admirer des connards pareil ? »

« Ces salauds volent notre argent pour aller se suicider à l'extérieur. Et ils appellent ça un bataillon d'exploration. »

Eren jeta un regard noir aux deux hommes qui se permettaient de critiquer ses idoles. Comment pouvaient-ils débiter des horreurs pareilles ? Le bataillon d'exploration rassemblait les seuls soldats assez courageux pour protéger l'humanité. Les seuls assez courageux pour se sacrifier en tentant de mettre fin à la guerre. Ce monde appartenait aux hommes, et c'était à eux de le reconquérir. Il fallait se battre !

Enragé, il fit un pas vers les vieux hommes, les poings serrés. Mais Mikasa lui attrapa le poignet et le retint en arrière.

« Eren. Stop. Ce n'est pas le moment »

Alors qu'il comptait riposter, Conny coupa son envie d'attaquer les deux vieux :

« Regardez, ils arrivent ! »

Eren ne perdit pas une seconde et couru pour s'avancer aussi près qu'il le pouvait. Il entendait d'ici le grondement des nombreuses motos qui s'approchait petit à petit d'eux.

« Ils arrivent, le bataillon arrivent ! »

Le brun bousculait tout le monde, déterminé à se rapprocher le plus possible des soldats. La foule se mit à hurler et acclamer les soldats, en sautant littéralement sur place. Certains brandissaient même des pancartes. Une fille près d'Eren agitait un bandeau ou le nom « Levi » apparaissait très clairement.

« J'aurais dû en faire une... » pensa Eren.

Les cris s'intensifièrent quand une longue limousine noire s'engagea dans la rue. La belle automobile se gara devant l'établissement, sous les acclamations incessantes des élèves. Un homme grand et imposant sortit de la voiture, en saluant la foule avec un salut militaire. Des lunettes de soleil cachait ses yeux et camouflait son regard. Eren resta bouche bée devant la carrure impressionnante de l'homme. Il mit peu de temps à le reconnaitre ; c'était Erwin Smith, le général du bataillon.

« C'est Erwin Smith ! » répétait en boucle Conny, accompagné par la foule.

Eren ne lâchait pas le commandant des yeux, béat d'admiration. Bientôt il pourra servir et honorer cet homme, qui donnait tant de bravoure aux soldats. D'autres soldats sortirent de la limousine, pour escorter le général. Derrière lui, un attroupement de moto arriva dans la rue à toute allure. Eren regardait les engin s'avancer sur la route avec attention. Le bataillon envoyait une image impeccable.

« Regardez ! C'est le caporal-chef Levi » ! hurla Sasha de toutes ses forces.

Beaucoup de cris surgirent dans la foule, tous clamait le nom du caporal. Eren aurait aimé l'acclamer à son tour, mais il en était incapable. Tous ses membres étaient paralysés. Comme si le monde s'était dérobé sous ses pieds. Comme si l'univers tout entier s'était arrêté. Il ne restait plus que le caporal. Dès le moment où il l'avait aperçu, lui, le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité, son idole, sa source d'inspiration, plus rien d'autre ne comptait. Levi était bel et bien là, en chair et en os, devant lui. C'était réel.

Oui, Eren ne pouvait plus en douter. Il le sentait dans tout son cops, l'adrénaline qui courait dans ses veines. Il n'avait pas ressenti quelque chose d'aussi puissant depuis bien longtemps... il en oubliait de respirer, il en oubliait même de vivre. Il n'y avait plus que lui. Lui et ses cheveux de jais qui flottaient dans le vent. Lui qui tournait petit à petit la tête vers le jeune Jaeger, afin d'ancrer son regard d'aciers dans le sien.

Parmi la flopée d'élève, c'était Eren que le caporal avait choisi de regarder. C'était lui que le caporal fixait de ses yeux perçants.

Pendant ce merveilleux instant ou le temps s'était arrêté, Eren avait pris le soin de détailler chaque trait, chaque aspect du visage de Levi. Sa splendeur rendait le reste du monde fade, et sans intérêt. Levi était réputé pour être beau et charmant, mais jamais Eren n'aurait pu imaginer une telle perfection. Sa peau était aussi blanche que de la porcelaine, à l'inverse de ses cheveux qui étaient aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau. Ce contraste était exquis, à l'égal de son être. Ses sourcils étaient fins, tout comme ses lèvres légèrement rosées. Le caporal était probablement la personne la plus belle qu'Eren n'avait jamais rencontrée. Cependant, son visage était froid, il ne transmettait aucune émotion, et son regard trahissait une grande lassitude.

Alors que ses yeux scrutaient toujours son idole, le temps rattrapa soudainement Eren. Le monde reprit vie, et Levi continua sa route, pour disparaitre aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Eren restait pétrifié, ce moment avait semblé duré une éternité, mais seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées. A présent, un vide pesait dans son cœur.

Il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, l'homme le plus puissant de l'humanité. Un de ses rêves venait de se réaliser.

Mais alors, pourquoi se sentait-il aussi malheureux ?


	4. Chapitre 4 ~ P*tain

Voilà une putain de journée de merde qui commençait. Une nouvelle année débutait au lycée de Sina, ce qui ne réjouissait certainement pas Levi. A présent, son temps libre serait occupé par les novices qu'ils allaient devoir former un à un. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Les voir décamper après un mois de formation, fuir devant la peur, ou mourir au terrain. Personne ne survivait longtemps au dehors. Sauf lui et son escouade, évidemment. Le caporal-chef Levi était le meilleur soldat des forces militaires, reconnu comme l'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Il excellait en tout, le combat, les maths, les sciences, l'écriture, la musique. Levi avait une sacrée réputation. Réputation dont il ne pouvait pas se débarrasser. Il savait qu'une fois revenue au lycée, tous les nouvelles étudiantes se jetterai sur lui pour le couvrir d'admiration. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait détester ces putains de groupies ! Pourtant, elles lui étaient bien utiles. Quand il avait envie de se rafraichir la tête, il lui suffisait d'en attirer une à son gout, et il pouvait s'amuser avec elle le reste de la nuit. Cette technique marchait également avec les hommes, mais ces derniers étaient plus difficiles à séduire. Après ça, il ne revoyait jamais ses partenaires ; il s'assurait de couper les ponts soigneusement pour ne plus jamais les croiser. Levi détestait les histoires d'amours, même s'il n'avait jamais connu d'expérience dans ce domaine. Tout ça lui passait tellement au-dessus de la tête ! Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était éviter les emmerdes et tout ce qu'il pouvait le ralentir dans sa mission de soldat.

Et Levi détestait les gens. Il n'aimait presque personne. Même s'il devait admettre qu'il appréciait certains membres de son escouade.... Le reste du temps, il haïssait les relations sociales. A quoi bon accorder son temps à des personnes ennuyantes, alors qu'il avait déjà du mal à s'en accorder lui-même ?

Il se savait arrogant et ingrat, mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, c'était sa nature, et il ne comptait pas la changer pour les autres.

Comme le disait Hanji, une de ses insupportables collègues, si la foule connaissait le véritable caractère du caporal, elle arrêterait de lui lancer des regards d'admiration.

Peu importe sa notoriété ou sa réputation, Levi avait une mission à mener, des devoirs primordiaux à accomplir, et c'était tout ce qui lui importait. Suivre les ordres d'Erwin Smith et protéger l'humanité devenaient ses seules préoccupations. « Le reste pouvait aller se faire voir ».

Après avoir fini son délicieux thé noir, Levi s'empressa de rejoindre la salle de bain pour s'apprêter convenablement. Erwin tenait à ce que le bataillon envoi une image parfaite, ce qui convenait à Levi puisqu'il était la perfection incarnée. Il enfila rapidement ses vêtements les plus class, du sur-mesure qu'Erwin lui avait gentiment offert, tout en s'assurant que son undercut était bien coiffé. Il quitta ensuite son appartement, sans oublier de revêtir son inséparable veste en cuir.

S'il y a bien une chose dont Levi ne pouvait pas se plaindre, c'était ses conditions d'habitation. Le quartier était calme, moderne et très hygiénique. Le général Erwin lui avait fourni cet appartement, directement après qu'il ait rejoint le bataillon d'exploration. Ainsi, le caporal pouvait entretenir une vie paisible au centre de Sina. Ce n'était qu'un autre manœuvre du général pour s'assurer que Levi ne renonce pas à servir les forces militaires...

Dans tous les cas, Levi adorait son chez lui. Il passait son temps au nettoyage et à l'aménagement de ses meubles pour que tout soit agencé de la meilleure manière possible. Cette occupation le détendait particulièrement.

Une fois dehors, il retrouva sa superbe moto qui l'attendait patiemment dans le garage. Cette bécane faisait partie des éléments qui lui étaient indispensables. Chaque jour il prenait une heure pour la dépoussiérer et l'astiquer, ce qui donnait un rendu étincelant. Prêt à rejoindre le bataillon, il enclencha le moteur et fonça à toute vitesse hors de la rue.

***

Sans surprise, le bataillon fut accueilli par une assemblée d'élèves bruyants qui se bousculaient dans tous les sens.

Ils sont encore plus nombreux que l'année dernière...

Levi se contentait de suivre le général, le regard rivé sur la route. Il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver face à cette foule composée d'ados pitoyable. Erwin fini par sortir de sa splendide limousine, en respirant la classe et la fierté. Son regard était caché derrière d'imposantes lunettes de soleil, ce qui rendait son apparence encore plus professionnelle. Levi pensait que ce n'étaient qu'un simple accessoire de prétention, mais Hanji prétendait qu'elles servaient uniquement à cacher les imposants sourcils du général.

Tch. Toujours en train de dire de la merde celle-là.

Bientôt, la populace acclama Erwin qui commençait un discours cliché et barbant, celui qu'il rabâchait depuis des années. Levi n'y prêtait même plus attention.

« Regardez c'est le caporal-chef Levi ! » hurla une voix féminine dans la masse.

Ledit Levi leva ses yeux bleutés au ciel, en se contentant de rouler doucement vers l'entrée du lycée.

« C'est le soldat le plus fort de l'humanité ! » renchérit une autre voix tout aussi exaspérante.

« Il est encore plus beau en vrai ! »

« Je veux devenir comme lui à la fin de ma formation! »

« Ils ne peuvent pas se la fermer ? » grogna discrètement le caporal en adressant un regard blasé à sa voisine de route.

« C'est toujours le même baratin depuis des années, tu devrais t'y faire ! » murmura Hanji, souriante.

« Je les déteste tous. »

« Arrête un peu d'être grognon et voit le bon côté des choses ! Ils seront surement tous mort d'ici la fin de l'année... » dit Hanji avec sarcasme, dans l'espoir de faire rire son ami, mais c'était peine perdu. Levi lui adressa un air encore plus désespéré :

« Tch. T'es vraiment dérangée ma pauvre. »

Tant dis qu'Erwin terminait son speech ridicule, Levi se décida enfin à tourner la tête vers la foule, qui ne cessait de l'admirer. Il inspecta chaque élève, chaque visage banal qui se trouvait devant lui, le visage inexpressif. Ils se ressemblaient tous, ils n'avaient aucune ambition, aucun courage. La plupart était simplement regroupés ici pour admirer le bataillon, prendre des photos et les poster mécaniquement sur internet pour attirer des vues d'amis supplémentaires. L'autre moitié était des fils de riches incompétents qui avaient payés très cher pour entrer dans cette école prestigieuse. Le reste rassemblait le peu d'élèves qui comptait réellement se consacrer aux forces militaires. Ceux-là se nourrissaient simplement des mensonges qu'on leur racontait, ils s'attendaient à devenir des héros, des guerriers. La vérité, Levi la connaissait très bien. Ces jeunes ne passeraient pas l'année. Ils n'en auraient pas la force. Peu à peu, ils allaient tous sombrer dans la folie, ou mourir, pour les plus chanceux. Et Levi les regarderait tous tomber, un à un, comme tous les ans.

Parfois il aimerait juste s'en aller lui aussi.

Les yeux perdu dans le vide, Levi maudissait ce stupide défilé. Alors que son supplice touchait à sa fin il croisa le regard d'un jeune homme, planté au milieu de la foule, le visage remplit d'admiration. Il ne lâchait pas le caporal des yeux, et pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi se sentait troublé par une telle insistance. Il prit quelques secondes pour le détailler, en passant par ses cheveux ébouriffés à son visage plus pur que du cristal. Ses grands yeux émeraude reflétaient beaucoup d'ambition et de bravoure, mais aussi une étrange forme de nostalgie, que Levi n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Le plus troublant était ce sentiment familier qu'il ressentait. Il était sûr d'avoir déjà croisé ce gamin quelque part...

Leurs regards finirent pas se quitter, laissant les deux hommes dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.

« Hé Levi ! On dirait que t'as vu un fantôme, ça va ? »

Levi se tourna vers Hanji pour lui lancer son plus beau regard noir.

« Ferme la binoclarde. » répondit-il sèchement, sur un ton agressif.

Une question commençait à lui ronger l'esprit : qui était ce gamin aux yeux de gemmes ?

***

Levi détestait cet établissement. Il y régnait toujours un chaos infernal, et les couloirs mal entretenus grouillaient de premières années insupportables. Pour s'éloigner de ce brouhaha infernal, il avait pour habitude de se retrancher dans la seule pièce de l'école qu'il appréciait : son bureau. Levi y passait le plus clair de son temps, à étudier les nouvelles stratégies d'Erwin, à lire ou à boire son délicieux café en compagnie de son escouade. Pressé de rejoindre son coin de solitude, Levi pressa le pas. Hanji marchait à ses côtés, en racontant des anecdotes inintéressantes qui avaient pour don d'agacer le plus jeune. Une fois arrivée devant sa pièce favorite, Levi fut satisfait de pouvoir enfin se débarrasser d'elle. Il allait enfin pouvoir retrouver du calme et de la propreté. Bien entendu, son bureau était l'endroit le mieux nettoyé du lycée. Il avait d'ailleurs insisté à ce qu'on l'entretienne pendant son absence. Il ouvrit la porte en ignorant Hanji qui continuait à radoter des conneries. La binoclarde n'était pas méchante, au contraire, quoi qu'un peu sadique par moment, mais elle était extrêmement envahissante. Elle suivait Levi un peu partout et passait ses après-midi à le taquiner. Elle trouvait de l'excitation partout, à n'importe quel moment de la journée, et son enthousiasme irritait profondément le caporal. Parfois il aimerait juste lui couper la langue ou la balancer par la fenêtre pour quelle lui foute enfin la paix. Mais malgré ça, une toute petite partie de lui l'appréciait.

Alors qu'il passait le seuil de porte, un filet de poussière s'abattu sur lui. Paniqué, il alluma la lumière. C'était une catastrophe. Tout simplement.

Tous ses meubles, sans exception, étaient recouverts de poussière. Son bureau était entièrement souillé.

« Putain ! Pourquoi c'est dégueulasse ?! J'avais pourtant demandé à ce qu'on nettoie pendant mon absence ! »

« Levi tu es vraiment une diva ! Tu pensais sérieusement qu'on allait se fatiguer à nettoyer ton petit espace personnel ?! »

« Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! ordonna le caporal, vexé. Ce n'est pas drôle... »

« Ah ! Si tu voyais ta tête... Bon j'vais bosser ! Amuse-toi bien ! » salua Hanji, en lui adressant un joli sourire, auquel Levi répondit par un magnifique doigt d'honneur.

Il rentra complètement dans la pièce, en se retenant d'éternuer. Il sortit un mouchoir en tissu pour protéger son nez de la poussière, puis il ouvrit l'unique fenêtre du bureau pour aérer l'espace. Il s'empara ensuite de son équipement de nettoyage, près à dépoussiérer chaque recoin de la pièce.

« On n'est jamais mieux servi que par soi-même. »

Une heure plus tard, Levi avait fini de nettoyer une grande partie du bureau. Il n'allait pas trop s'en plaindre, cette activité lui plaisait énormément. Lui, maniaque ? Non. Juste hygiénique. Alors qu'il profitait pleinement de cette activité passionnante, il fut dérangé par un de ses collègues dont il avait oublié le nom.

« Caporal-chef Levi ! Le général Erwin vous demande. »

Et merde....

***

Levi était incapable de définir la relation qu'il entretenait avec son général. Il le détestait autant qu'il l'admirait. Une chose était sure, Erwin était la personne que Levi respectait le plus sur cette terre.

Erwin l'avait beaucoup aidé dans le passé, et malgré leurs différences, les deux hommes avaient finis par trouver un chemin d'entente. Levi avait compris une chose ; le général agissait toujours dans l'intérêt du bataillon, quitte à sacrifier son bonheur ou celui des autres. Il avait un but précis en tête, et il était prêt à tout pour le réaliser.

Levi répondait toujours à ses ordres, quoi qu'il arrive. La vie qu'il menait, tout ce qu'il avait, il le devait à son général. Il ne pouvait pas risquer de tout perdre une nouvelle fois.

Le caporal devinait bien ce qu'Erwin pensait de lui. Il le voyait comme une figure importante des forces milliaires, une figure admirée et honorée par la population. Il était fort, doué et beau, et se servir de son image lui rapportait énormément de bénéfice, à lui, mais également au bataillon. Plus Levi devenait populaire, plus le bataillon gagnait en notoriété. C'est pourquoi il faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le garder en laisse.

Les deux hommes avaient besoin l'un de l'autre, d'une manière très intéressée, sournoise et malsaine.

Erwin fit signe à Levi de s'asseoir face à lui, sans lever la tête. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur de la paperasse, éparpillé partout sur son bureau. Levi avait une folle envie de tout ranger.

« Levi, j'espère que je ne dérange rien d'important ! »

« Non, rien d'important. » mentit le caporal.

« On m'a dit que tu t'activais dans ton bureau. »

« Je faisais... le ménage »

« Sans surprise ! ricana Erwin. Je t'ai convoqué ici pour t'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle. Cette année, l'école va avoir du mal à accueillir tous les nouveaux étudiants. Le nombre d'élèves ayant augmenté de 40% ... Naturellement, nous allons devoir faire quelques travaux pour agrandir les classes. C'est pour cela que ton bureau sera détruit d'ici la fin de la semaine, afin de créer une nouvelle salle. »

Levi trouvait le ton d'Erwin moqueur, même insolent. Il bouillonnait intérieurement. Le général lui tendit quelques croquis qui expliquaient tous les projets de construction de l'établissement. Le caporal se fichait pas mal de ses stupides dessins. Tout ce qu'il retenait, c'est qu'il allait être expulsé de son bureau, son putain de bureau, le seul espace de l'école qui lui tenait à cœur. Erwin continua à parler dans le vide, alors que Levi se retenait de lui hurler dessus.

« Tu as encore quelques jours pour débarrasser tes affaires de la pièce. Il a été convenu que tu partagerais le bureau d'Hanji, mais si tu préfères trouver un autre endroit pour travailler, je suis sûr que Petra acceptera de te faire une place. » finit-il par dire, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Levi se leva de son fauteuil en posant violemment ses mains sur la table :

« C'est fini ? Je peux y aller ? » demanda t'il le plus calmement possible.

Erwin le scruta de longues minutes, avant de se retourner vers une grande armoire derrière lui. Il en sortit une énorme pile de document poussiéreux et les plaça devant Levi, qui ne put s'empêcher d'éternuer. Erwin devait ignorer le mot propreté.

« Ces dossiers concernes les nouveaux élèves qui comptent intégrer les forces militaires. J'aimerai que tu les étudies. »

« Je ne devrai pas être responsable de -

Erwin le coupa brusquement, ses épais sourcils froncés :

« Tu conteste ma décision ? Je pense que tu es bien placé pour juger qui, ou non, sera apte à rejoindre note bataillon. Rends-moi un compte rendu ce soir. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. » souffla Levi, éternellement blasé.

« Non, en effet. » murmura le général qui s'était déjà replongé dans sa paperasse.

Levi quitta le bureau d'Erwin sans un au revoir, en portant l'énorme pile de document qu'on lui avait confié.

C'était vraiment une putain de journée de de merde.


	5. Chapitre 5 ~ Sentiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou voilà le nouveau chapitre! Je tiens à préciser qu'il y aura un peu de Rivetra, s'il vous plait épargnez moi les commentaires haineux xD moi même n'étant pas une grande fan de ce ship je comprend ce que vous pouvez ressentir, cependant Petra est un personnage important pour le développement de Levi dans cette fiction, et leur relation aussi. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça ne dura seulement que quelques chapitres, mais on est obligé de passer par là. Vous vous doutez bien que c'est temporaire étant donné que la fiction repose sur l'histoire d'Eren et Levi. Mais je tenais à ajouter Petra. J'espère que la lecture vous plaira, je devrais poster la suite dans une semaine^^

3 heures. 3 heures que Levi bossait sur ces foutus documents que Erwin lui avait confié. Il y avait des centaines d'adolescents qui postulaient pour rejoindre les forces militaires. Ils étaient tous stupides, banals, immatures et incompétents. Grâce à internet, Levi avait les capacités de connaitre la vie des futurs soldats dans les moindres détails ; Il lui suffisait d'aller jeter un coup œil sur leurs réseaux sociaux ou de consulter les services de renseignements privés. Car, emprisonnés dans cette société, personne n'était à l'abri des regards.

Profondément ennuyé, Levi étudiait la 76ème élève ; Sasha Braus, une fille totalement paumé. D'après internet, elle semblait aimer la nourriture : son profil était uniquement composé de recette de cuisine ou de photo gastronomique. Il abandonna le dossier de la prénommé Sasha, découragé, pour passer au suivant. Jusqu'ici, aucun élève ne lui avait inspiré une réelle motivation.

Le document suivant concernait un jeune homme, Eren Jaeger. Surpris, il reconnut immédiatement les yeux émeraude qu'il avait aperçus dans la matinée, lors du défilé. Ce gamin s'appelait donc Eren... Levi parcouru son dossier, intrigué. Son cas était plutôt intéressant, orphelin, rescapé de la catastrophe de Shiganshina, il ne lui restait plus aucune famille. Il avait la forte intention de rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration, dans l'espoir de venger sa mère et son ancien district.

Pauvre gosse. Tout ce qu'il arrivera à faire, c'est crever bêtement.

Si on se fiait aux photos qu'il publiait sur internet, Eren Jaeger avait l'air d'être un adolescent tout à fait normal, égocentrique, arrogant et horriblement niais. Mais pourtant, Levi ne cessait d'être intrigué par lui. Le caporal était persuadé que ce môme valait plus que ça. Et ses yeux, ses billes émeraude d'une beauté indéfinissable, réveillaient en lui des souvenirs perdus au fin fond de sa mémoire.

Il continua à fouiller dans la vie du jeune lycéen, lorsque quelqu'un fit une entrée fracassante dans son bureau.

« Leviiiii ! » hurla une voix stridente et particulièrement agaçante, en ouvrant rudement la porte.

Levi sursauta en se levant pour faire face à sa collègue déjantée :

« Putain Hanji ! Combien de fois je t'ai dit de toquer avant d'entrer ?! Ce n'est pas compliqué bordel !»

« Oh ça va, détend toi un peu ! Je venais voir comment allait mon nain grincheux préféré ! Tu n'as pas mangé à la cafétéria ce midi ? »

« Non. J'étais occupé, et je le suis toujours. Alors dégage de là et va faire chier quelqu'un d'autre ! »

« Mais tu sais bien que c'est toi ma victime favorite ! » assura Hanji en lui pinçant la joue, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Levi lui attrapa violemment le poignet, l'air menaçant:

« Touches moi encore une fois et je te refais ta face de binoclarde ! »

La dite binoclarde ria nerveusement avant de reculer pour s'affaler sur une chaise, face à l'ordinateur du caporal. Elle écarquilla les yeux, étonnée, en voyant les photos affichées sur l'écran ; Levi avait oublié de fermer le profil internet du jeune Eren.

Et merde.

« Alors comme ça tu mates des premières années ? Tu n'as pas honte ? » demanda Hanji, sur un ton moqueur.

« Tch ! T'es complètement conne ! Arrête de dire de la merde cinq minutes. Erwin m'a chargé d'étudier les dossiers des novices ! »

« Je sais, je te taquine ! Mais avoue le, t'en profite pour te rincer l'œil ! »

«Ferme là bon sang ! »

« Quoi ? Il est mignon ce petit Eren... »

Levi serra les poings en regardant sa collègue se moquer ouvertement de lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à la foutre dehors en l'attrapant par les cheveux, une nouvelle arrivante toqua doucement à la porte.

« Caporal-chef ? » demanda une voix beaucoup trop familière.

Levi se tourna vers une petite tête rousse qui arborait un sourire gêné, une tasse de café à la main.

Petra.

De toutes les personnes qu'il s'attendait à voir, Petra Ral était la dernière que Levi voulait croiser.

Pas qu'il ne l'appréciait pas, au contraire. C'était bien là le problème. La jeune femme était une soldate très douée et motivée, membre de son escouade. Elle avait toujours vouée une énorme admiration pour son caporal, mais à l'inverse des autres groupies, Petra le respectait, lui et sa vie privée. Elle ne s'était jamais montré envahissante ou ennuyante, pas comme une certaine binoclarde aux cheveux bruns...

En réalité, Petra était une des seules personnes avec qui Levi aimait discuter. Ils avaient le don de se comprendre en un regard, un geste, ce qui rendait la conversation très plaisante. Et la beauté de la jeune femme apportait un peu de douceur à ses journées ternes et sombres.

Dotée d'une paire de yeux noisette qui s'accordait parfaitement au blond vénitien de ses cheveux, Petra avait un charme insaisissable. Les moments passés avec elle apportait énormément de bien à Levi, mais il détestait se l'avouer.

Une chose était sure, il n'éprouvait aucun sentiment amoureux pour elle. Mais il devait bien admettre qu'elle lui faisait de l'effet.

Et ce n'était pas une chose positive. Il devait rester concentré sur son travail, et rien d'autre.

Dès qu'il l'avait connu, Levi c'était toujours demandé pourquoi une belle jeune femme comme elle, douce et innocente, pouvait soudainement se décider à rejoindre la guerre et le chaos ? Pourquoi voudrait-elle quitter sa famille et son avenir pour une mort certaine ?

C'était une fois admise dans son escouade qu'elle lui avait simplement dit, le poing sur le cœur :

« Je serai honorée de vous servir caporal, même si je dois mourir afin de vous protéger vous, et l'humanité. »

Depuis ce jour, elle s'était montrée très serviable et gentille avec lui. Toutes les après-midi, à quatre heures précises, elle rejoignait Levi dans son bureau afin de déposer le café qu'elle lui avait soigneusement préparé. Après ça, ils avaient pris l'habitude de discuter sainement, de tout et de rien.

Levi aurait pu continuer à apprécier cette agréable routine si elle ne s'était pas mise à changer subitement.

Pendant les quelques vacances que l'armée leur accordait, les deux collègues s'étaient permis de sortir chez Hanji, cette dernière ayant organisée une soirée un peu trop arrosée. En effet il avait suffi de quelques gouttes d'alcools pour que les choses dérapent entre le caporal et Petra.

Très rapidement, la jeune rousse avait fini dans son lit, sans même qu'il n'ait le temps de s'en rendre compte.

Depuis, il ne lui avait plus donné de nouvelles, évitant à contre cœur chacun de ses appels. Il ne voulait pas la blesser, mais maintenant que leur relation avait emprunté un chemin dangereux, il ne pouvait pas risquer de gâcher définitivement leur amitié. Il se doutait que retrouver leur quotidien normal, sans aucune ambigüité, allait être très compliqué.

Et Levi s'éloignait toujours de ce qui était compliqué.

Malheureusement, il ne pourrait pas ignorer Petra indéfiniment, car il savait qu'elle reviendrait naturellement vers lui.

« Petra. Tu es venue, dit-il d'un ton neutre en récupérant la tasse de café qu'elle tenait dans la main.

Il tourna les talons et reporta son attention sur Hanji, qui s'amusait toujours sur l'ordinateur. Rassuré que sa rencontre avec Petra ne se soit pas éternisé, il s'assit sur son fauteuil en sirotant son café.

Seulement la petite rousse n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir partir.

« J'interromps quelque chose ? » demanda-elle timidement, après quelques minutes de silence particulièrement gênantes.

Levi leva doucement la tête vers elle, le regard blasé. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux bruns, et il ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à ressentir son anxiété.

« Non, tu ne le dérange pas, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir ! » intervint Hanji.

« Oh.. » murmura simplement la rousse.

« Je pense que je suis de trop, constata la binoclarde en se relevant. Amusez-vous bien ! »

Elle quitta la pièce et lança un dernier regard au caporal en levant un pouce en l'air, comme signe de bonne chance. Levi reporta son attention sur sa tasse de café, dissimulant parfaitement bien le malaise qui commençait à s'emparer de lui. Il avait choisi d'opté pour l'indifférence. Il ne comptait pas parler de ce qu'il c'était passé, et si elle insistait sur le sujet, il l'enverrait se faire voir. Il n'avait pas que ça à faire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Petra ? » commença t-il d'un ton très froid.

« Je pense qu'on devrait parler. »

« Je n'ai rien à te dire. »

Le visage de Petra se refroidit, frustrée. Elle croisa les bras, cherchant désespérément les bons mots à adresser au caporal.

«.. On ne peut pas laisser ça de côté ! »

« Si, on le peut. » affirma Levi, en évitant le regard de la rousse par tous les moyens.

Jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi déstabilisé auprès de quelqu'un. Qui aurait cru que la plus grande peur du caporal-chef Levi était en réalité les relations humaines ?

« Ça ne signifiait rien pour toi ?» continua Petra entêtée, la gorge légèrement nouée.

Pitié, épargnez moi les larmes...

« En effet. »

« Comment peux-tu dire ça ? »

« Je suis honnête avec toi. C'est la vérité. »

La rousse eu un geste de recul, dépité par le comportement de son caporal. Levi restait impassible, même si une partie de lui détestait faire souffrir son amie.

« La vérité ? » répéta t'elle bêtement.

Le ton de sa voix était crispé, et Levi devina qu'elle était au bord des larmes. Elle comptait vraiment pleurer ? Devant lui ? Jute pour une histoire ridicule ? Comment pouvait-elle permettre de se laisser aller pour si peu alors qu'il y avait des problèmes qui valaient réellement la peine de s'inquiéter ? Des problèmes insolvables qui pourraient couter leurs morts, la guerre et le combat ? Elle préférait pleurnicher à cause de leur « idylle » ?

Levi finit par rompre le silence en posant brutalement sa tasse de café sur son bureau. Il plongea son regard dur dans celui de la rousse, en avouant fermement :

« C'était une putain d'erreur Petra. C'est si difficile que ça à comprendre ? »

« Je le comprend ! Je veux juste m'assurer que rien n'a changé entre nous ! »

« Évidemment que quelque chose a changé ! Tu réfléchis cinq minutes à ce que tu dis ? »

« Au moins je réfléchis à un moyen d'arranger les choses ! Ce qui n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. »

« Je n'ai pas que ça à faire. »

Petra ne put retenir les larmes qui lui brulaient les yeux et cacha son visage entre ses mains. Pourquoi se mettait-elle dans un état pareil ? Qu'est-ce que Levi avait fait de mal ? Il lui avait offert son honnêteté et ça ne suffisait toujours pas ? Il ne pouvait pas la couvrir de mensonges juste pour rassurer sa petite personne. A quoi bon verser des larmes ? C'était un signe de faiblesse, elle dévoilait ses émotions devant son chef alors qu'elle ferait mieux de montrer sa force. Mais à ce moment précis, Petra semblait avoir oublié qui elle était, son devoir n'avait plus d'importance, le grade de Levi encore moins. Elle était réellement attristée par les mots de son caporal, pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

Elle devrait tourner la page, oublier, et se reconcentrer sur ce qui était réellement important !

Les bras croisé, Levi la toisait d'un air plein de reproche. La plus jeune s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de replonger son regard dans le sien. Cette fois ci, son expression triste avait laissé place à de l'irritation.

« ... Alors c'est ça, tu vas me jeter comme une vieille poupée dont tu ne veux plus ? Hein ? Maintenant que tu t'es bien amusé avec moi je ne te suis plus d'aucune utilité ? »

Froissé par ses mots, le visage de Levi se durcit devant de telles accusations. Il attrapa violement le poignet de sa collègue pour la rapprocher de lui, afin qu'elle aperçoive mieux la tournure colérique de son regard.

« C'est comme ça que tu me vois ?! Ne me prend pas pour ce genre connard, je ne te ferais jamais ça! Maintenant arrête de me faire chier avec tes conneries et oublie ça ! »

Levi n'avait jamais autant haussé le ton envers sa collègue. Alors qu'il était persuadé qu'elle allait se remettre à pleurer, la jeune femme ferma doucement les yeux en lui offrant un léger sourire rassuré. Délicatement, elle releva ses paupières et contempla Levi d'un regard doux, avant de glisser ses fins doigts dans les siens.

« C'est bien toi ça. Dès qu'il s'agit de parler de sentiments tu te mets dans un état pas possible. »

Levi fronça les sourcils face à cette remarque inattendue, en reprenant petit à petit son calme. C'était vraiment pathétique de perdre son temps avec des idioties pareilles.

« ... Qu'est-ce que tu attends vraiment de moi ? » demanda le caporal en se détachant rapidement de sa poigne.

« Que tu nous laisse une chance. »

« C'est hors de question ! » assura Levi, dégouté par cette idée.

« Pourquoi te fermes-tu totalement à cette idée ? Je sais que pour toi il n'y a que le bataillon qui compte, mais ça te ferai du bien de penser à autre chose. On pourrait simplement sortir un soir et voir ou ça nous mène ! »

« ... »

Adossé contre son bureau, sa tasse de café de nouveau dans les mains, Levi réfléchissait à la proposition de son amie. Le regard perdu dans le vide, il remettait en question une grosse partie de sa vie. Pourquoi prenait-il le temps de penser à cette idée ridicule ? Sortir avec quelqu'un, même un soir, c'était impensable. Il n'avait jamais été à un seul rencard, et ça ne comptait pas changé aujourd'hui. Mais pourtant, il continuait à réfléchir aux mots de sa collègue. « Ça te ferai du bien de penser à autre chose »

Elle n'avait pas tort, même si ça allait à l'encontre de ses principes. Ici, Erwin passait ses journées à l'accablé de devoirs inutiles, ou Hanji se chargeait de lui faire la misère en l'embêtant toute la journée. Sans oublier que dans quelques jours, il serait mis à la porte de son bureau. Qu'est ce qui pouvait être pire ? L'année avait déjà très mal débuté, alors pourquoi ne pas continuer sur cette voie ? Il pouvait très bien accompagner Petra dans un restaurant, discuter avec elle en essayant d'être le plus aimable possible, puis il se la taperait une dernière fois pour au final conclure que rien ne collait entre eux, et que leur aventure devait s'arrêter là. Au moins, il aurait essayé, c'était le principal. La rousse ne pouvait pas le forcer à avoir des sentiments en son égard. Elle comprendrait surement. Il ne risquait rien.

« Qu'est-ce que ça te coute d'essayer ? »

C'est vrai, il n'avait rien à perdre, vraiment rien. Pourquoi ne pas tenter, juste une fois ? Pourquoi cette idée le répugnait-il autant ? Parce qu'il devait se concentrer sur sa mission de soldat ? Parce que ça le faisait chier et qu'il détestait les relations humanes ? Ou tout simplement parce qu'il avait peur d'aimer, peur d'apprécier ? Après tout, ce n'était qu'une soirée, seulement quelques misérables heures de sa misérable vie. Ça passerait vite, et il aurait oublié toute cette histoire d'ici une semaine. Alors que si il refusait, Petra continuerait à le harceler pendant très longtemps, pour essayer d'obtenir quelque chose.

Levi ferma les yeux et soupira longuement.

« ... C'est d'accord. »

« Vraiment ?! » s'écria la petite rousse, un énorme sourire illuminant son visage.

« Je veux bien tenter. Une fois. Une seule et unique fois ! » insista Levi, saturé par cette histoire qui prenait une très mauvaise tournure.

« Merci ! Je ne te décevrais pas ! »

Elle tenta de se jeter à son cou mais Levi la repoussa calmement.

« Tch... y'a intérêt, exigea le caporal en se dirigeant vers la sortie. Je vais fumer une clope, on en reparle plus tard. »

Laissant sa collègue derrière lui, Levi rejoignit la terrasse de l'école. En vérité, il n'avait plus une seule cigarette, pour son plus grand malheur. Il s'était simplement empressé de trouver une fuite à la discussion.

Dans quelle merde il s'était encore fourré...

Il se posa sur le premier banc venu, sans oublier de le nettoyer rapidement à l'aide d'un mouchoir. Et c'est en regardant ce petit morceau de tissu, décoré par les ailes de la liberté, qu'il se souvint enfin de l'identité d'Eren Jaeger. L'identité de ses prunelles vertes aux milles éclats qui trottait dans sa mémoire depuis un moment.

Levi lui avait offert un mouchoir semblable à celui-ci, il y a des années.

Le caporal avait sauvé ce gamin d'une agression, quelques jours après être rentré dans le bataillon d'exploration, alors que son moral était au plus bas. Il était seul, désemparé. Sa vie avait perdu tout sens. Et ce gosse, avec un simple sourire, avait réussi à apporter un peu de lumière dans son cœur. Il avait regardé Levi comme si il était la personne la plus extraordinaire du monde, un sauveur. Le petit garçon lui avait donné l'envie de se battre, et de devenir le héros qu'il voyait en lui.

Depuis Levi avait gardé ce jeune Eren en mémoire, lui et son regard remplit d'admiration.

Et après 10 ans, leurs chemins avaient fini par se retrouver.


	6. Chapitre 6 ~ Ses cheveux de jais

« Papa, maman, Eren dit vouloir rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration. »

Eren s'était tourné vers sa sœur, affolé. Elle venait délibérément d'avouer son ambition secrète à ses deux parents. Comment avait-elle osé ? Elle savait pourtant qu'un sujet pareil ferait scandale dans la famille.

Sa mère, occupée à faire la vaisselle, avait laissé tomber deux verres dans l'évier. Elle se tourna vers lui, les yeux écarquillés d'effroi. Quant à son père, il se raidit sur place, sans révéler une once d'inquiétude.

« Mikasa tais toi ! » paniqua Eren, énervé par le comportement de sa sœur.

« Eren, mais qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! » intervint sa mère, inquiété par la nouvelle.

Elle se précipita vers la table ou il était assis, et s'abaissa afin de lui saisir les épaules. Son regard était devenu dur et autoritaire.

« Dis-moi que tu plaisante ! Tu ne comptes pas réellement rejoindre les forces militaires pas vrai mon chéri ? »

Que ce soit ses parents, Mikasa ou les ivrognes du village, personne n'approuvait la décision d'Eren. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il ressentait, au plus profond de son être. A l'intérieur de ses murs, il n'était qu'un oiseau enfermé dans une cage. Et il ne demandait qu'à s'envoler pour conquérir sa liberté. Leur liberté à tous.

Eren n'avait pas fui le regard de sa mère, qui avait pour habitude de l'intimider. Au contraire, il avait froncé les sourcils et serré les poings, sûr de lui. Il était en colère contre elle. En colère car elle ne voulait pas le laisser s'exprimer. Elle ne voulait pas essayer de le comprendre. C'était trop compliqué d'admettre qu'il avait raison.

Mais elle pourrait essayer de le dissuader, de le retenir en arrière, il finirait par s'enfuir. Au début ce serait dur, car voler de ses propres ailes demandait de l'expérience. Mais il y arriverait. L'extérieur lui tendrait les bras et il le rejoindrait, armes en mains. Il allait devenir un guerrier, un héros !

« Tu sais ce qu'il t'attend dehors ?! Tu sais comment les soldats rentrent du monde extérieur ? Ils reviennent tous estropié, blessé et détruit ! Et je ne parle pas de ceux qui se font massacrés sans pitié ! Tu sais combien d'entre eux sont morts ?! »

« Oui je le sais! Mais je compte rejoindre le bataillon à mes 17 ans ! Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas ! »

« Dans ce cas... »

« Eren. » coupa subitement le père de la famille, sous la surprise générale. Pourquoi veux-tu rejoindre le bataillon d'exploration ? »

Eren avait été profondément troublé par l'intervention de son père. C'était rare de le voir parler à table, et les quelques fois où il daignait participer aux discussions, il semblait las et ennuyé, plongé dans ses pensées. Il avait toujours été très mystérieux et réservé. Mais cette fois ci, le père était tout à fait sérieux et le reste de la famille l'écoutait attentivement.

« Je...hésitai Eren. Je veux savoir à quoi ressemble le monde extérieur ! Je ne veux pas vivre enfermé dans ces murs toute ma vie ! Je veux savoir ! Je veux me battre ! Car si personne ne prend la relève, tous ceux qui sont morts le seront en vain ! »

Les yeux d'Eren brillaient de détermination, le regard de son père ancré dans le sien. Il releva la tête, en murmurant distinctivement :

« Je vois... Je dois y aller, mes patients m'attendent.»

« Mais enfin, Grisha ! Essaye de le raisonner »

« Carla, tu devrais laisser Eren s'exprimer. » commença t'il en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.

Son fils restait perplexe. Pour la première fois quelqu'un semblait l'écouter, le comprendre. Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que son père, si silencieux et discret, se mettrait soudainement à le soutenir.

« Tu ne pourras jamais contenir la curiosité de ton fils, que tu le veuille ou non. »

Désemparé, sa femme ne savait plus quoi répondre. Elle avait perdu tout appui, toute crédibilité.

« Eren. A mon retour je te montrerais la pièce souterraine que je gardais secrète. » lui avait promis Grisha, en lui montrant le pendentif qu'il portait soigneusement autour du cou : une clé en or.

« C'est vrai ? » s'extasia Eren, touché.

Un grand sourire s'était dessiné sur son visage. Il avait toujours rêvé d'explorer cette pièce, curieux d'en découvrir les moindres secret. Son père acquiesça, avant de partir de la maison. Un silence perdurera de longues minutes entre la mère et les deux enfants.

« Moi je suis contre, continua la mère, déterminée à changer l'avis de son fils. Je ne te laisserais pas t'engager dans le bataillon d'exploration ! Ce serait te jeter dans les bras de la mort. Je t'en prie ! Si tu m'aimes vraiment ne le fais pas. C'est de la folie ! »

« C'est toi qui est folle à accepter de rester emprisonné dans ces murs! Ce que je fais je ne le fais pas pour toi ! Et je ne le ferai jamais pour toi ! Laisse-moi tranquille maintenant ! »

Sur ces derniers mots il s'était enfuit en courant de la maison, accablé par le comportement de sa mère.

Il ne savait pas à quel point il avait eu tort.

***

Eren se réveilla en sursaut, allongé sur son bureau.

Encore un cauchemar.

Et lui qui pensait que ça allait s'atténuer avec le temps, il s'était bien trompé.

Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement en fixant la table sur laquelle il s'était assoupi. Des cahiers et des stylos jonchaient partout autour de lui. Il s'était endormi en faisant ses devoirs... Mikasa allait encore lui passer un savon.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'Eren avait gagné son indépendance en emménageant dans cet appartement, accompagné de ses amis. Ils s'étaient vite habitués à ce nouveau mode de vie, fraichement installés au milieu de Sina. Eren adorait la grande ville et l'école prestigieuse qui allait lui fournir sa formation militaire.

La rentrée des classes s'était déroulée il y a déjà 6 jours, provoquant un ascenseur émotionnel chez l'adolescent. Il avait été excité, angoissé, nostalgique, triste, heureux... et si il avait fini par atteindre un état d'esprit mitigé entre l'anxiété et le bonheur, ses sauts d'humeur devenaient très fréquents. Un coup il répétait en boucle à quel point il était comblé, et l'autre il restait silencieux, pensif, renfermé sur lui-même.

Malgré ça, ses cours se déroulaient plutôt bien, même si pour le moment il n'apprenait rien de palpitant. On lui rappelait simplement ce qu'il avait déjà étudié auparavant. Heureusement, les entrainements militaires allaient bientôt débuter. Eren ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre mais il se réjouissait à l'idée de commencer sa formation.

Sinon, il avait également eu le temps de socialiser avec certains élèves de sa classe. C'était un véritable exploit, habituellement, il ne parlait qu'à Mikasa ou Armin ; les autres l'ennuyant profondément. Mais cette fois ci, Eren appréciait ses camarades. Il passait la plupart du temps entouré de Sasha et Conny, avec qui il était très proche. Il avait aussi rencontré Berthold et Reiner, deux garçons extrêmement gentils, avec qui il adorait discuter. Ses deux-là avaient déjà l'âme de guerriers.

Puis il y avait ce gars complétement idiot, avec une tête de cheval. Ah oui ; Jean. Il comptait intégrer la milice dans le seul but de rejoindre les brigades spéciales, une unité gâtée et surprotégée par l'état. Ainsi il pourrait vivre comme un bourge. Quel égoïsme ! Quand ils s'entraineraient au combat, Eren le choisirait comme adversaire pour lui mettre une raclée.

Les deux garçons passaient leurs journées à s'envoyer des piques ou à s'insulter, et si Mikasa n'avait pas été là, ils se seraient battus plus d'une fois. Enfin ce n'était pas très important, Eren devait rester focaliser sur le principal... le pauvre était déjà incapable de finir ses devoirs de mathématiques... Armin devait sûrement travailler comme un dingue dans la pièce d'à côté...

Il regarda l'heure affichée sur son téléphone. Vingt heures. Mikasa n'allait pas tarder à préparer le repas. Elle s'investissait beaucoup ces derniers jours. Eren remarquait tout le temps qu'elle prenait pour mettre un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement. Il lui en était très reconnaissant. Elle était de loin la plus mature des trois amis. Sans elle, les garçons ne s'en sortiraient pas.

Quant à Eren, son comportement était incompréhensible.

Depuis le défilé, depuis le moment où il avait croisé le regard bleuté du caporal-chef Levi, son attitude s'était dégradée. Il ne cessait de penser à lui. L'homme le plus fort de l'humanité. Levi. Qui était-il réellement ? Pourquoi Eren était autant attiré par sa personne ?

La lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux avait été si lointaine, mais pourtant elle pesait sur lui. Eren ignorait pourquoi le caporal avait choisi de le regarder lui, qui était si fade et ordinaire, parmi tant de personnes formidables. Pourquoi lui avait-il accordé cette attention si particulière ? Une attention si insistante ?

D'après Armin, Eren était pris d'un simple choc émotionnel. Il avait « rencontré » son idole préféré, il fallait qu'il prenne le temps de s'en remettre.

Mais Eren persistait à penser qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose. Il en était presque sûr. Levi.... Il...

« A TABLE !!! »

Eren se précipita vers la cuisine, sans perdre une seconde de plus. Mikasa venait tout juste de déposer le repas sur la table quand il s'affala sur sa chaise, un grand sourire aux lèvres :

« Du steak au fromage ! Mon plat préféré !! » s'extasia Eren en humant cette délicieuse odeur.

« Je savais que ça te ferais plaisir.. » dit-elle en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

Armin les rejoignit dix minutes plus tard, l'air exténué.

« Tu étais plongé dans tes révisions ? » devina Eren.

« Oui... Les exercices sont vraiment compliqués, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Oh... Je m'en fiche un peu. »

« Eren, si tu ne t'entraines pas tu ne vas pas réussir les examens. » sermonna Mikasa.

« Je m'en fiche de mes examens ! Moi je veux intégrer le bataillon d'exploration. » dit-il en avalant ces anxiolytiques.

Mikasa et Armin le dévisagèrent un moment. Ils s'échangèrent un regard inquiet et Armin décida de prendre la parole :

« Eren... peut-être que tu devrais arrêter avec ces pilules. Ce n'est pas bon pour ta santé, tu le sais, surtout après toutes ces années. Maintenant qu'on a emménagé ici, il serait temps pour toi d'abandonner cette mauvaise habitude. »

« Armin, je le connais ce discours. Mais je ne peux pas arrêter. J'ai besoin de ces médicaments. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Sans eux je n'arriverai pas à tenir. »

Le blondinet s'apprêtait à répondre, au moment où Mikasa éclata en sanglot près de lui. Les deux amis la fixèrent, surpris que la jeune femme dévoile ainsi ses sentiments devant eux. Eren l'avait rarement vu pleurer, et découvrir un tel état d'esprit chez sa petite sœur le rendait terriblement désolé.

« Mikasa... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Ce n'est rien... c'est juste que.. Je suis inquiète pour toi... depuis la rentrée tu e comportes tellement bizarrement... j'ai l'impression que tu n'es toujours pas heureux... je ne veux pas te revoir plonger dans la dépression... pas après tout ça... »

Eren attrapa délicatement la main de sa sœur, attristé qu'elle se soucie autant de lui.

« Je vais bien. Je n'ai jamais été aussi bien Mikasa. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi. Je suis simplement perdu dans mes pensées... il s'est passé tant de chose ! Je te le promets, je suis heureux. »

La jeune asiatique sourit à travers ses larmes en serrant fortement la main de son frère. Armin posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule en lui tendant un mouchoir.

Mikasa mit quelques minutes à se calmer, et Eren se força à sourire le reste du repas. Il avait envie d'y croire... Il en avait terriblement envie... Mais il n'était pas heureux. Il lui avait mentit, car il se devait de le faire. Il ne pouvait pas supporter ses larmes.

Pas celles de Mikasa.

Eren relança la conversation d'un air faussement joyeux :

« J'ai hâte de commencer les formations au combat ! Je vais mettre une de ses raclées à Jean ! Il fera moins le malin après ça ! Et vous pensez qu'il y a des chances que le caporal-chef Levi nous entraine ? » demanda t'il, rêveur.

« Tu penses souvent à lui ces dernier temps... » remarqua Mikasa.

« Oui... depuis que je l'ai aperçu au défilé, je n'arrête pas de penser à une chose... Vous allez me prendre pour un fou mais... Vous vous souvenez de cette histoire que maman racontait tout le temps ? »

Eren sortit un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche, l'air nostalgique :

« Celle où je me faisais agresser par des voyous, avant de me faire sauver par ce mystérieux soldat du bataillon d'exploration. J'ai essayé de m'en souvenir récemment et... je me dis... enfin... le caporal Levi pourrait être ce soldat...Ils se ressemblent tellement... »

Il sourit en repassant la scène du défilé dans sa tête.

« Son regard m'était tellement familier... »

Il serra le mouchoir de toutes ses forces, en espérant trouver une réponse à ses questions. Ses yeux trahissaient joie et mélancolie, ce qui attira l'attention de Mikasa, perturbé par les révélations de son frère.

« Eren... c'est insensé... à l'époque il ne devait avoir que 15 ans... il y a peu de chance que ce soit vrai. »

« Mikasa a raison, continua Armin. Je ne veux pas briser tes rêves, Eren, mais parfois, on imagine les choses telles qu'on aurait aimé qu'elles soient. Ce soldat qui t'as sauvé à éveillé en toi une forte passion pour le bataillon. Levi est ton idole. C'est normal que tu les assimiles l'un à l'autre. Mais il y a peu de chance que ce soit les mêmes personnes. »

Eren perdit son sourire et avala une nouvelle bouchée de steak, en essayant de se montrer indifférent.

« Vous avez surement raison... »

Encore une fois, il avait eu tort.

***

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le diner où Mikasa avait laissé échapper ses larmes. Eren en était resté profondément troublé. Après ce fameux soir, il n'avait pas cessé d'être aux petits soins avec elle. Il faisait en sorte de toujours garder le sourire à table, en lui offrant énormément d'affection. 

Par la suite, de nombreuses choses s'étaient produites... La plus importante fut le début de sa formation militaire. Eren en était totalement comblé !

Les entrainements s'étaient déroulés exactement comme il l'espérait... A quelques détails près...

Il s'avérait que le jeune Jaeger n'était pas aussi doué qu'il le pensait, surtout aux exercices physiques...

Il s'était souvent fait terrasser par une fille de sa classe, Annie Leonhardt, une « véritable bombe » d'après Jean. Eren ne restait pas indifférent au charme de la jeune femme, mais il préférait rester ami avec elle.

En effet, il s'était beaucoup rapproché d'Annie, au grand mécontentement de Mikasa, qui l'avait déclaré comme son ennemi juré. La jeune Leonhardt était extrêmement doué au combat, et elle avait appris des dizaines de techniques d'arts martiaux à Eren. Il en était très heureux.

Le reste de son temps était consacré à des sorties entre amis, calmes et reposantes, remplies de joie de vivre. En quelques jours, Eren avait déjà passé les plus beaux moments de sa vie, et il en était de même pour sa sœur et son meilleur ami. Il avait d'ailleurs apprit que Armin s'était épris de la belle Annie. Eren s'était promis de les mettre ensemble d'ici la fin de l'année...

Ses journées était tout simplement parfaites, et si il y a quelques temps il doutait de son bonheur, maintenant il pouvait presque l'assurer sans mentir : il était heureux.

Sauf quand il s'agissait d'attendre ses deux amis devant le lycée... : Mikasa et Armin avaient décidé de prendre des cours de mathématiques approfondis, ce qui leur rajoutaient énormément d'heure d'études, au contraire d'Eren qui avait plus de temps pour se prélasser. Cependant sa sœur refusait de le laisser rentrer seul à la maison, par peur qu'il se perde en chemin.

Alors Eren était forcé de l'attendre impatiemment, accompagné par une solitude accablante. Habitué à ces temps d'attente insupportable, il avait trouvé un coin très calme sur la terrasse de l'école, réservé uniquement aux apprentis et aux soldats militaires. Il y a quelques temps, Eren y était allé dans l'espoir d'y trouver son cher caporal, mais il ne l'avait pas aperçu une seule fois. En revanche, il tombait régulièrement sur la fabuleuse Petra Ral ou Hanji Zoe, deux célébrités qu'il affectionnait particulièrement. Il avait déjà eu sa dose d'autographe et de photo, pour son plus grand bonheur.

Aujourd'hui il avait décidé d'apporter son calepin de dessin avec lui, inspiré par son effervescence. Il se dirigea vers la terrasse, rejoignit son petit banc personnel, et plongea son regard dans l'horizon.

Il parcouru le ciel nuageux, les grand immeubles lumineux de Sina, ainsi que les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un jeune homme à la crinière de jais, légèrement adossé contre la rambarde de la terrasse.

Eren fut captivé dès la seconde où il l'aperçu.

Il était hypnotisé par chaque traits de son visage, chaque mèche de ses cheveux, chaque parcelle de son corps.

Son souffle se coupa, et ses joues s'empourprèrent subitement.

Il n'avait plus aucun doute. Cet homme ne pouvait être qu'une seule et unique personne...

Lui.

Le caporal-chef Levi se tenait là, dos à Eren. Seulement quelques mètres les séparaient l'un de l'autre. Quelques mètres que le jeune Jaeger pouvait franchir à tout moment, pour le saluer. Mais il n'en fut pas capable. Au lieu de cela, il baissa la tête vers le sol et cacha son visage dans ses mains. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler et de rougir, intimidé par la simple présence de son idole.

Ce dernier continuait de fumer sa cigarette, la tête levée vers le ciel.

Inconsciemment, Eren se remit à le scruter d'une manière intense, avant de commencer à dessiner quelques traits sur le papier qu'il tenait dans la main. Bientôt, toute la feuille était recouverte de croquis, représentant tous le beau caporal. Quand Eren reprit ses esprits, il referma le cahier de dessin, honteux. Lançant un dernier regard vers Levi, il prit ses jambes à son cou et s'enfuit de la terrasse en se promettant de ne plus jamais revenir.

Son cœur battait à toute vitesse, et une horrible sensation rongeait l'entièreté de son être. Eren se détestait d'agir aussi bêtement. Il ne se comprenait plus, lui qui avait toujours admiré le caporal avait été incapable d'avancer vers lui. Quel était ce sentiment si profond qui enveloppait son esprit ?

Qu'est ce qui l'effrayait tant ?

Eren continua sa lancée et s'enfuit du lycée, en oubliant l'interdiction formelle de sa sœur.

Plus rien ne comptait. En l'espace de quelques secondes, sa mémoire et sa conscience s'étaient volatilisés. Seule l'image du caporal lui revenait en tête. Eren revoyait encore et encore ses cheveux de jais voler dans la douce brise du vent.

Ses mèches d'un noir si ébène.

De son côté, toujours adossé contre le muret, Levi observait le jeune apprenti s'enfuir, discrètement. D'un regard profondément las, il jeta sa cigarette sur le sol et murmura :

« Tch. Tu es un sacré cas, Eren Jaeger. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapitre un peu long, je vous l'accorde, mais la romance va commencer dès le prochain chapitre, maintenant que j'ai bien posé les bases. Merci à vous d'avoir lu cette partie !
> 
> Suivez moi également sur :
> 
> -Instagram : Sidney.of.gondor  
> -Snapchat : sunset-lisa  
> -Twitter : sidneyofgondor


End file.
